<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You by sunshinepascal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622933">Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal'>sunshinepascal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, drunk guy being an ass, sad Frankie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun night out with the guys turn a little sour and reader has to assure Frankie that he is her one and only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was mostly empty. A few regular patrons sat in their normal places at the bar talking away or sitting there in silence tapping their foot to the soft music that surrounded everyone. The lighting was dim but just enough to see the face close by but no one on the other side of the bar. Your eyes were glued on Will and Ben, watching their on going dart game. You promised that when they started the next round you would smoke them. Frankie’s arm was loosely around your shoulder and you could feel his fingers absentmindedly rubbing patterns on your bare shoulder. Him and Pope were talking away but good lord knows what. </p><p>  This happened about twice a month if not more. You would all gather in this bar, a favorite of the boys and was soon a favorite of yours when Frankie started to bring you along. It was the way you all stayed connected in person and it was nice. The boys had always been like brothers to Frankie and they welcomed you with open arms. They knew how badly Frankie needed someone like you after everything he had been through. It was a nice little family and the thought brought a small smile to your face.</p><p>  “Whatcha grinning about over there?” Pope nodded his head in your direction pulling your attention to the men in the booth.</p><p>  “Oh nothing. I just love our little get togethers,” you turned to look at Frankie who leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to your nose.</p><p>  You took another sip of your beer before an eruption of “oh man” loudly came from Will’s mouth. You looked at Frankie throwing him a wink before wiggling your eyebrows at Pope. You took one more good swing of your drink before getting up out of the booth. You could feel Frankie’s eyes trailing over your backside in the sun dress he seemed to love so much and you made sure to give him a little show as you walked to the brothers. </p><p>  “Will that is the third time he has kicked your ass. Why don’t you step back and let the pro at this,” you gave Will a smirk as you pushed his chest to back him out of your way.</p><p>  “Ohhhhhh,” came from every one of the boys and you let out a chuckle.</p><p>  “Let’s just see what you are made of,” Ben raised his eyebrows in challenge at you. </p><p>  You smirked and planted your feet behind the faded mark on the floor in front of the dartboard. You lined your shot up and threw it marking a perfect landing right in the middle. Ben’s eyes shot up and Will brought up his hand to his mouth giving Ben a push of the shoulder as he laughed.</p><p>  “She is about to kick your ass across this bar man,” he laughed as he went to sit down.</p><p>  Sure enough you were now on game number three and you had won every single one of them. Frankie watched, slightly turned in the booth. He couldn't help the small smile that seemed to be glued to his face all night. Seeing you bond with the men that had become brothers to him was one thing. Watching you laugh and smile, so happy that you practically brought more light to the dim place. He had never understood why the universe gave him such a wonderful being after the shit he had done but he prayed he never would have to let you go. He wanted to grow old with you, have a family with you and simply be with you for the rest of his life.</p><p>  “Um Fish I believe new guy over there is about to hit on your girl,” Pope spoke pulling Frankie from his thoughts.</p><p>  Frankie let his eyes land on you watching as some guy who they had never seen at the bar before walking his way up to you. You let your eyes glance at the guy as he walked up a smirk on his lips as he watched you once again kick the brother’s asses at their well known game.</p><p>  “Well hello there beautiful. Damn good game there,” he threw his arm around your shoulder and you gave him a glaring look.</p><p>  “Um thanks,” you tried to shove his arm off with no luck.</p><p>  Ben and Will stepped forward and you gave them a smirk before shaking your head no. You could handle this. Your eyes glanced over at Frankie who was watching at the edge of the booth waiting for a simple cue from you to come to the rescue but you were feeling feisty tonight.</p><p>  “That your man? Or I guess I should say old man? Why don’t you come home with me beautiful and I promise you I can keep up with you better than he ever could,” his face was mere inches from yours and his breathe reeked of alcohol.</p><p>  “Oh really now? I highly doubt that you asshole,” in one swift movement you grabbed the hand that was around your shoulder and twisted it around the back of him causing a yelp to fall from his mouth.</p><p>  “You bitch!”</p><p>  “Listen here. First off I love a man not a boy which is all you are honey and you might want to run away with your tale between your legs before I call those four men you see right there on your ass. This arm will be the last of your problems,” you spoke your words with a bit before shoving the guy away and he scurried away right out of the bar. </p><p>  You smirked before walking over to the booth where the brothers had joined Frankie and Pope. All of them wore shocked faces and you let out a giggle until your eyes feel on Frankie. His eyes were down staring at the table as his fingers seemed to run patterns across the wood surface. </p><p>  “Hey Cat, care to join me for a dance?” </p><p>  He didn’t speak a word as he slide across the seat and out of the booth. You took his hand and pulled him to an open spot on the floor. The music was soft but you didn’t care, you knew you needed to do this. He was tense and his eyes were refusing to meet yours as you two held each other and swayed softly to the music. You reached your hands up to the side of his face.</p><p>  “Cat look at me. What that guy said was bullshit and you know it. I want you and only you my love always. There is no one else on earth I want to be with okay,” Frankie’s eyes met yours and a small smile finally broke across his face.</p><p>  “I know and I shouldn’t let it get to me but sometimes it just does. I get so scared to lose you after everything, I feel like I don’t deserve you,” his fingers started to rub softly across your hips.</p><p>  “Cat what you have been through and done has nothing to do with what you deserve my love. You deserve the whole world and so much more,” you stood on your tip toes and let your lips gently touch his.</p><p>  The kiss was slow and gentle but the “ohhh” and the “whoops” pulled you both away and caused the two of you to let out a laugh. You glanced over at the guys who were grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>  “Look at Frankie boy dancing. I didn’t think I would ever see the day,” Ben laughed before Will nudged him and shook his head but still laughing along.</p><p>  “I promise I won’t tell them that we do this often at home,” you whispered with a giggle.</p><p>  “Thank you. I do need to keep at least some of my man card,” Frankie laughed.</p><p>  You let out another laugh and pulled the man close to you as the two of you contained to dance until the bar closed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>